


The baker's boyfriend

by Theunoriginaldaisy



Series: One-shots [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Fluff, Imagination, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, how do tags work lmao, royality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theunoriginaldaisy/pseuds/Theunoriginaldaisy
Summary: Patton loves to bake and he’s good at it but his current kitchen just isn’t cutting it. His boyfriend decides to fix that.





	The baker's boyfriend

With Patton’s amazing baking and cooking skills, it was quite odd that Thomas couldn’t cook very well. The residents of the mindscape didn’t mind though because they still got to eat Patton’s cooking. Patton loved baking with all his heart and would frequently make his boyfriend Roman taste test new recipes he’d come up with. Roman never protested as Patton creations were always delicious.

So yes Patton loved to bake but his aspirations were sometimes a little bigger than what could be accomplished in the kitchen that mirrored Thomas’s apartment. More than once Roman day and played with Patton’s hair as he rambled about his latest idea with a grin on his face. Roman hated seeing the frown that would replace it when Patton realized he couldn’t make something with his current equipment.

After one such occurrence the wheels in Roman’s mind started turning, he was creativity after all and what sort of boyfriend would he be if he couldn’t create something that Patton wanted. So he set to work. It took him a solid week spending hours at a time in the imagination and having Logan research all the different tools a baker could need so that Roman could conjure them up.

After it was all complete Roman smiled fondly at what he’d created and hoped his boyfriend would love it just as much. After a quick shower, Roman went in search of Patton. He found him making lunch in the kitchen. Patton jumped as arms wrapped around his waist before realizing it was Roman and relaxing in his arms. “Hey, doll watch ya makin?” Roman looked over Patton’s shoulder as he answered “grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch. Will you go tell Logan and Virgil that lunch is almost ready.” Roman pecked Patton’s cheek before going to get the other’s telling Patton he had something to show him after lunch.

After lunch, Logan offered to clean dishes, knowing what Roman wanted to show Patton. “Thanks, Logan, now come dearest I have a wonderful surprise for you” He held out his hand to Patton who took it quickly before Roman lead the way to the imagination.

As they got closer Roman had Patton close his eyes. Patton giggled as he wrapped his arm around Roman’s so he could guide him better. He opened his eyes just a smidge to try to see where they were going “hey no peeking it’s a surprise” Roman accented the word surprised with a kiss to Patton’s nose. Patton huffed but closed his eyes once more.

It was only a few moments until Roman told him he could open them. Patton was speechless as he took in the scene before him, “Roman this, this is a bakery. Like a whole bakery. For me?” “yes my beloved with everything you need to make anything your heart desires” Patton turned to his boyfriend and crashed their lips together overwhelmed with love for the man in front of him. They eventually had to pull away for air, Patton looked around once more and immediately began imagining and babbling about all the things he could make now. Roman looked on with a smile on his face as Patton began looking at and touching everything in the room, so glad that Patton had liked it. He’d make sure to thank Logan for his help later but for now, he was content to watch the love of his life enjoying his hard work.

**Author's Note:**

> The end :) this was for @notveryglittery I hope you like this Dani :)
> 
> I hope everyone else enjoys this too and as always feel free to leave some feedback.


End file.
